Hōseki Sentai Zyuseiger
is the 44th entry of the Super Sentai metaseries. It is the first Super Sentai series to be in a web series format and it is scheduled to air on Crunchyroll and Netflix in 2021. The series' main themes are gemstones, animals, and nature. Hoseki Sentai Zyuseiger is also the first series in a collaboration with CureKurogane and Xojinz Production Hōseki Sentai Zyuseiger was trademarked on February 5th, 2020. It was later greenlit on February 7th, 2020. Synopsis 10.000 years ago there were 5 gems called the Zyusei Gems created by the guardians called the Zyusei Guardians. The Zyusei Gems contained a power that can give a person super-powered abilities that can make the user more powerful than before. So much power that an evil force called the Kurairyu Tribe tried to steal and attempted to use the power of the Zyusei Gems so they can become more powerful and use the power to conquer the universe with an iron fist. After the Zyusei Guardians found out about the Drakonin's evil plan to use the power of the Zyusei Gems for evil. The Zyusei Guardian's prepared for the Drakonin's attack But little did the Drakonin's know they were outnumbered and Zyusei Guardians because the Zyusei Guardians used the power of the Zyusei Gems to defeat the Drakonin's once and for all After the battle, the Zyusei Guardians sent the Zyusei Gems to Earth and made the Gems to only choose those who are brave and strong enough to fight evil and if the Kurairyus ever return. 10.000 years later in the year, 2021 five young people were exploring the woods one day and find a cold and deep cave, as they went deeper into the cave they later found of what looked like a command center and as they went to the center of the place they find a chest containing the Zyusei Gems inside of it. In there they meet a man (later mentor) named Master Seijuu and tells them that the Zyusei Gems have chosen them to use the power of Zyusei Gems to fight against the Kurairyu. Master Seijuu also tells them Kurairyu have returned and are making their way to Earth and to steal the Zyusei Gems once and for all. With the power of the Zyusei Gems They become the Hoseki Sentai Zyuseigers! Characters 'Zyuseigers' 'Other Zyuseigers' 'Kamen Rider Patriot' 'Season☆Healer PreCure' 'Allies' * Master Seijuu: Mentor/Commander of the Zyuseigers * Sakina Hagoromo: Friend and Classmate of Daisuke and Momoka * Wayne Reichenbach: Colleague of Mondo and former zookeeper of Sydney Zoo * Izuku Irukai: An ally of the Zyuseigers and Mizuna's older brother * Master Seiryuu: The founder and Zyusei Guardians and the co-commander of the Zyuseigers as well as the creator of the Zyusei Gems 'Kurairyu Tribe' *'Tyrannical Shogun Drakonin: '''Leader of the Kurairyu Tribe *'Malicious Sorceress Shiborena': Right-hand woman and wife of Drakonin *'Raging Knight Kishogo:' The royal prince and son of Drakonin and Shiborena *'Master Kaioh: The universes most brutal warrior and father of the Kurairyu Tribe leader Drakonin *'''Yureiju: *'Saberkill:' *'Deathkyu:' *'Kage Kurai:' *'Kakururo:' *'Drekan:' 'Main Cast' *'Kensei Mikami as Mondo Shido / ZyuseiRed' *'Kento Handa as Jirogo Oushimine / ZyuseiGreen' *'Kanna Mori as Mizuna Irukai / ZyuseiBlue' *'Ryotaro Okada as Daisuke Washio / ZyuseiYellow' *'Erina Nakayama as Momoka Shiratori / ZyuseiPink' *'Shuu Watanabe as Ryusuke Uchiha / ZyuseiBlack' *'???? as Hoshi Sasaki / ZyuseiKnight' Arsenal *'Zyusei Changer '◆◆◆◆◆':' The main changer for the core five Zyuseigers *'Zyusei Dragon Changer '◆':' The main changer for Zyusei Black *'Zyusei Knight Changer '◆':' The main changer for Zyusei Knight *'Zyusei Starlight Changer'◆◆◆': '''The Main changer for ZyuseiViolet/Cyan/and Gold *'Kurairyu Changer ◆''': The main changer for the evil Zyuseiger ZyuseiKiller Weapons *'Ruby Blasters'◆ *'Emerald Smasher'◆ *'Sapphire Trident'◆ *'Diamond Longsword'◆ *'Rubellite Arrow'◆ *'Onyx Scythe'◆ *'Quartz Blade'◆ *'Zyusei Finisher '◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Slasher '◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha TBA Episodes *'Gem 1:' The Gemstone Guadian's Birth! (宝石の保護者の誕生 Hōseki no Hogo-Sha no Tanjō!) *'Gem 2:' Rise of The Kurairyu! (暗い竜の台頭 Kurairyū no Taitō) *'Gem 3:' *'Gem 4:' *'Gem 5:' *'Gem 6;' *'Gem 7:' *'Gem 8:' *'Gem 9:' *'Gem 10:' *'Gem 11:' *'Gem 12': *'Gem 13:' *'Gem 14:' *'Gem 15:' *'Gem 16:' *'Gem 17:' *'Gem 18: ' *'Gem 19:' *'Gem 20: ' *'Gem 21:' *'Gem 22: ' *'Gem 23:' *'Gem 24: ' *'Gem 25:' *'Gem 26:' *'Gem 27:' *'Gem 28:' *'Gem 29:' *'Gem 30:' *'Gem 31:' *'Gem 32:' *'Gem 33:' *'Gem 34: ' *'Gem 35:' *'Gem 36:' *'Gem 37:' *'Gem 38:' *'Gem 39:' *'Gem 40:' *'Gem 41:' *'Gem 42;' *'Gem 43: ' *'Gem 44: ' *'Gem 45;' *'Gem 46:' *'Gem 47:' *'Gem 48:' *'Gem 49:' *'Final Gem:' Trivia * This is the first series where CureKurogane collabs with Xojinz to create Zyuseiger * This is the first series since Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger to have a gemstone and animal theme * This also the first series to feature a Black Ranger as a sixth ranger * This is also the first series to have a Seventh Ranger instead of a sixth ranger duo * According to Xojinz, ZyuseiKiller was inspired by 2 of Xojinz favourite Sentai Rangers AbareKiller from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Deathryuger from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Series Category:Web series Category:Super Sentai Category:Gemstone-themed Series Category:Animal-themed series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Collaborations